Episodio Cero
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: Ciel no estaba seguro de porqué seguía vivo. ¿No había muerto en el episodio 24? Espera.. ¿A que te refieres con una segunda temporada?.. One-shot


_**Título: **__Episodio Cero (Episode Zero)_

_**Género: **__Humor/Parody_

_**Sinopsis: **__Ciel no estaba seguro de porqué seguía vivo. ¿No había muerto en el episodio 24? Espera.. ¿A que te refieres con una segunda temporada?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Definitivamente detesto admitir esto, pero, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece; es de Yana Toboso. La historia original es de Maiden Of The Moon yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warning: **__Spoilers del final de la primera temporada. Esto es solo una parodia hecha justo después del anuncio de la segunda temporada, así que no tiene relación con esta. Oh, Crack y OOC pero valdrá la pena.. Se los aseguro._

_

* * *

_

_~Prólogo para la segunda temporada~_

El mundo se volvió negro.

–Bueno Joven Amo.. Abra sus ojos..

Y entonces, digamos de pronto, se iluminó de nuevo.

Ojos aún fuertemente cerrados, puños blancos apretados asemejando duro granito, Ciel Phantomhive dudó al oír el sonido de la cadenciosa voz del demonio. ¿Abrir sus ojos? ¿Por qué? Siendo honesto, el no sabía mucho de estas cosas, pero no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual él debía afrontar la mirada granate de su mayordomo mientras su alma era consumida. (La idea de mirar a Sebastián comer provocó que Ciel se sintiera levemente mareado..) Así que, En vez de responder, el conde solo se sentó en silencio por otro minuto; tenso, esperando, sintiéndose cada vez más y más estúpido.

El niño vaciló por otro momento. Pero nunca había sido conocido por su paciencia.

–No.. No lo hay– Admitió Ciel a regañadientes, a la vez que apretaba más sus parpados bien cerrados. Ahora _estaba seguro_ de que lucía ridículo.. Pero ¿Qué importaba de todos modos? No había nadie alrededor que pudiera verlo además del hambriento demonio. Y Sebastián tenía suficiente hambre como para no reparar en los ojos bizcos que ahora tenía su comida. ¿Cierto?

O tal vez _no _era así, viendo como Ciel no se sentía muy.. bueno, muerto.

–¿Entonces por qué no abre sus ojos?– El mayordomo se debatía, aparentemente ajeno al razonamiento interno de su amo – Debe ser bastante difícil de ver, ya que usted..

El chico sentía su frustración llegar a su cumbre. –Exactamente, ¿por qué necesito ver?– exclamó, cruzando sus piernas y brazos logrando así una pose bastante de la realeza sobre el duro banco de piedra. –Estás a punto de comer mi alma, ¿No? Estoy a punto de morir. No veo ninguna razón para abrir mis ojos.

La respuesta del otro fue un murmullo de reconocimiento paternalista; el familiar sonido causó un tic de molestia en los cerrados ojos de Ciel. –Ah– Entonó Sebastián– Entiendo. Está emulando la apariencia física para prepararse mentalmente. En ese caso, debo informarle Joven Amo, que los parpados humanos no permanecen cerrados luego de que un cuerpo ha muerto. Así que la imitación de un cadáver que está haciendo es bastante mala.

Eso fue todo. La gota que colmó el vaso. Los no coincidentes ojos se abrieron furiosamente, lanzándose hacia arriba para perforar la sonriente cara del sirviente y el ya conocido brillo de sus ojos. –No trataba de '_imitar'_ a nadie, simplón– Informó Ciel fríamente, tamborileando sus fríos dedos sobre la tela de su traje. –A menos que estés algo desgastado en cuanto a comer se refiere. ¿Estás teniendo problemas en recordar cómo usar tu boca?

La sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada maliciosa; Sebastián se inclinó hacia adelante en un cordial arco. –Lo dudo, Joven Amo. Usted sabe que practico su uso todos los días.

Ciel decidió no pensar en lo que eso significaba. Ni en lo bien establecido que estaba aquello para Sebastián.

–Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?– Demandó el chico, arrugando su nariz como gesto de su exasperación. – ¿Por qué te inclinaste y-..?– El duro recuento pasó a ser una rosa mirada acusadora; un pensamiento parecía acabar de cruzar su mente. –.. espera. Si tú no hiciste eso para robar mi alma, entonces.. ¿Solo me besaste?

Al igual que su amo había decidido obviar su no-tan-sutil referencia sexual, Sebastián decidió ignorar la pregunta del conde. –En cualquier caso Joven Amo, el punto es que usted y su alma están intactos. Así que ahora es tiempo de irnos.

.. un segundo, ¿qué?

–¿Irnos?– Preguntó Ciel sin comprender, sujetando la manga de su mayordomo conforme él se daba la vuelta. – ¿A qué te refieres con '_irnos'_? ¿A dónde se supone que debemos _ir_? Quiero decir, estoy muerto.

Era el turno de Sebastián para lucir levemente sorprendido. –No, no lo está.

–_Si, _si lo _estoy.– _discutió el niño obstinadamente, furioso de que su sirviente tuviera las agallas de ser condescendiente cuando Ciel sabía que había estirado la pata, metafóricamente hablando. Después de todo, el _estuvo allí _cuando todo sucedió..–Debo estarlo. Es decir, el Sepultero dijo que yo estaba a punto de morir ¿no? Y él es un shinigami. El debe saber acerca de este tipo de cosas.

–¿Pero no dije yo que no era su tiempo, aun?– Refuto Sebastián, suspirando como si encontrara toda esta conversación sin sentido y tonta. Y probablemente era así. Y no ayudaba que todavía estuviera cansado de luchar con el ángel, conducir la balsa, y cargar a su amo a través de la maleza de la isla.. –Se lo dije Joven Amo: Yo no miento.

–Sí, pero..– Ciel parecía estar viéndoselas difíciles con esta revelación. Gracioso, el demonio pensaba que el niño podría estar un poco _más_ alegre acerca de su continuada existencia.. –Pero eso no tiene sentido. Me refiero, ¿qué hay acerca de mi cuerpo?

–¿Qué pasa con él?–Ahora, Sebastián sonaba muy cansado.

–Fui disparado, ¿No?– El joven conde recordó, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que él era el único que parecía recordar esos detalles no pertinentes. –Fui disparado en el pecho. Después fui arrojado un poco, caí desde aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros de altura, reprodujeron mi registro cinematográfico, _me ahogué_, y fui acarreado aquí, a la isla de los muertos. ¿Eso no me hace al menos _un poco_ fallecido?

El demonio arqueó una ceja, ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba a su pequeña carga. –No sé por qué piensa eso– dijo finalmente. –Es decir, está bien ahora, ¿correcto? No veo que tenga ningún hoyo.. Al menos no ninguno que no estuviera allí ya _antes_ de la bala.

–Pero ¿no es _eso_ ocasionado por el lugar en el que estamos?– Refutó Ciel, positivamente insaciable en cuanto a la noción de su auto-segura desaparición. –¿No es porque estamos en la isla de los muertos y, aquí, las cosas no siguen las reglas de la realidad?

Una segunda ceja se disparó; ahora, Sebastián parecía estar conteniendo la risa. – ¿Qué le dio _esa_ idea? –Inquirió incrédulo, sacudiendo su cabeza a cuán adorablemente imaginativo su inocente amo podía ser. Los niños de ahora..

Las mejillas de porcelana de Ciel se volvieron adorablemente combinables con los ojos escarlata de su mayordomo. –Solo pensé..– El conde aclaró su garganta, forzándola así a sonar un poco más autoritaria. –Simplemente _asumí_ que habíamos entrado en alguna especie de dimensión alternativa, eso es todo. Tenía sentido, viendo como todas mis heridas habían sanado, y como recupere mi conciencia luego de haber sido disparado y de haberme ahogado, y como.. y..

–¿.. y?– Solicitó Sebastián, intrigado por el inesperado-y muy obvio- desconcierto de su amo.

–Y por como mis ropas han sido cambiadas– Finalizó el niño, tratando de mantener su expresión apática. –Me refiero a que, _tú_ no puedes haberlo hecho, ¿verdad? Al menos no con un solo braz-

El resto de la respuesta del conde se acortó apenas reconoció la expresión que ahora tenía la cara de Sebastián.

–.. no hablaras en serio

El sirviente vestido de negro se arrodilló en una parodia de reverencia. –Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿qué sucedería si no pudiera desvestir a mi amo con una sola mano?

–No pudiste poner un _anillo en mi dedo_, ¿pero te las arreglaste para desvestirme hasta mi ropa interior?– Exclamó Ciel, con su rostro en llamas conforme enviaba radioactivas y casi-palpables ondas de pre-adolescente vergüenza. –Sebastián. ¿qué demonios?

–Me temo que fallo en ver porque está tan sorprendido, Joven Amo– Respondió Sebastián alegremente, posiblemente exhumando auto-satisfacción. –He tenido mucha más practica desvistiéndolo de la que he tenido colocándole joyería.

Pero el chico ya no estaba oyendo. En vez, estaba concentrando todas sus energías en _no _mirar la progresiva expresión arrogante en la cara de su siervo. Simultáneamente, estaba tratando de conducir su línea de pensamientos lejos de el extraño dolor que sentía en su retaguardia; probablemente tenía que ver con el tiempo que había estado sentado en el incomodo banco de granito. Sí, eso _tenía _ que ser..

–Así que no quieres mi alma– Ciel resumió planamente, regresando nuevamente a su banco de piedra previamente abandonado. La fría temperatura de la áspera superficie servía como un maravilloso calmante; ya apenas podía notar el dolor. Lo cual era bueno, puesto que el _no quería pensar en ello._

Sebastián contestó a aquello con un inocente aire de sorpresa. –¿Perdón?– Dijo con cortesía. – ¿Por qué piensa eso?

La cabeza del conde comenzaba a doler. –¡Porque tu dijiste-!

–Yo _sí_ quiero su alma Joven Amo. Oh, no sabe cuánto–Aseguró el demonio, interrumpiendo el irritado sermón de Ciel con una ancha sonrisa que estaba acentuada por unos afilados y blancos caninos. –Pero no aún. Me he dado cuenta de que es muy pronto para usted- no sabe lo suficientemente añejo todavía.

–Oh, bueno, _eso_ tiene senti-

De nuevo, Ciel pausó. De nuevo, una extraña expresión apareció en su redondo rostro. Y de nuevo, pasó de ser blanco crema a un fucsia rojizo. – Espera– dijo un tanto boquiabierto, mirando con ojos muy abiertos a su aun sonriente mayordomo. – ¿Tu ya _has probado_ mi alma?

Sebastián levanto la vista lo suficiente para ofrecerle a su amo una radiante y tolerante sonrisa. –Pero claro, – Respondió tranquilo, completamente imperturbable. –Usted perdió la conciencia, ¿no es así? Aunque fuera solo por poco rato. Eso fue porque me lo comí-solo por un momento- y descubrí que no estaba tan maduro como esperaba que estuviera. No tuve más opción que permitirle un par de años mas de vida..

Por todo un minuto, el par simplemente se miró el uno al otro.

–.. ¿Estás comparando almas con vino?– Dijo Ciel luego arrastrando las palabras, otorgándole a su siervo una plana mirada.

El demonio se encogió de hombros como respuesta al escepticismo de su amo. –Es una forma poco sofisticada de pensar, pero funciona.

–Así que estás diciendo, – Parafraseó fríamente el niño, masajeando sus sienes en alguna especie de intento para sacar esta locura de su cerebro, y así tal vez darle sentido, –Tu tomaste mi alma, la masticaste un poco, decidiste que no valía la pena comerla aún, y entonces.. ¿La vomitaste?

Por un momento ninguno de los dos habló: el mayordomo estaba muy ocupado luciendo privadamente avergonzado de sus modales al comer, mientras que el amo estaba preocupado del creciente asco que sentía.

–¿Regurgitaste ni _alma_?– Dijo Ciel nuevamente-con más fuerza esta vez-después de haberle dado a Sebastián suficiente tiempo para negar su acusación previa. –¿_Vomitaste_ mi _alma_? ¿Cómo-cómo unas de las _bolas de pelo_ de tus preciados gatos?

–No tiene que lucir tan asqueado,– Sebastián murmuro en un tono ligeramente molesto conforme su amo tenía un mini-ataque de histeria. –¿Sabe usted cuánto vómito _suyo_ he soportado estos años?

–¡_Tu vomitaste mi alma, Sebastián_! ¡Yo no podré _lavar eso_!–Exclamó el chico con repulsión, mirando su cuerpo con repugnancia. –¿Qué esto no te hace anoréxico o algo así?– Demandó, sonando como si alcanzara el clímax de su histeria. –¿O bulímico? O..– Una breve pausa. –¿Es por eso que me siento tan inusualmente baboso?

–Puedo asegurarle, Joven Amo, que siempre ha sido 'baboso'– el demonio respondió secamente. Exhalando suavemente y arreglando su flequillo, hasta que eventualmente estiró su mano a Ciel, ofreciéndole levantarse sin palabra alguna.

El pequeño conde observó la mano con notoria preocupación. –Y.. ¿A dónde planeas llevarme?– Inquirió sardónicamente, todavía luciendo algo agitado acerca de todo este asunto de no-estar-muerto. El realmente era un humano extraño; la mayoría habría estado encantado de saber que habían sido escatimados. Estarían tan agradecidos.. –Ahora que nuestras pequeñas vacaciones en la isla de los no-tan-muertos ha acabado. ¿Iremos a la luna?

–El sarcasmo no es una cualidad atractiva en un noble, Joven Amo– Replicó Sebastián cortésmente. –Por supuesto que lo llevaré de vuelta a su mansión.

Como era de esperarse (a estas alturas), la respuesta del demonio no satisfago a Ciel; que seguía rechazando la mano de su mayordomo. –Y, por favor dime, ¿qué se supone que _haré_ cuando regresemos?– Demandó duramente el conde, actuando como el niño que era. –La reina está muerta. Y aún si no lo estuviera, ya he renunciado a mi título y posición de Perro Guardián, lo que significa que no habrá más misterios. También mi venganza está completa, ya que todos aquellos a los que odiaba han muerto. De seguro que no esperas que solo me siente y.. y ¡haga papeleos para la Compañía Phantom todo el día!.

Sebastián pestañeó; no había pensado en ello. Ahora que lo tomaba en cuenta, tenía que admitir que la idea de volver a la Tierra sonaba bastante _aburrida.. _Tal vez el-su estómago gruñó- Pero no, el tenía un contrato con Square Enix en el cual pensar. Si no hacía lo que le ordenaban, eso significaría no más anime, no más mercancía, no más fotos esparcidas en blogs dedicados a su grandeza..

Y, como dicen, un demonio no puede vivir solo de almas.

(No era necesario que su Joven Amo tuviera que sufrir con el conocimiento de la existencia de su pequeño show. No no, esas riquezas eran _suyas_ para gastar-er, para su preocupación..)

Agitó su cabeza, tratando de tranquilizar a su carga con una alegre sonrisa. (No fue bien. No estaba seguro de donde había aprendido Ciel ese gesto en particular, sino que tendrá que asegurarse que el chico no siguiera usándolo en lugar de una respuesta cortés. Por desgracia, ahora mismo, el tiempo no estaba de su lado; tendría que darle un pequeño reproche..

–¡Ouch! ¡Solo porque tu perdiste una de tus manos, no quiere decir que necesites romper una de las mías-!)

–No se preocupe, Joven Amo– Sebastián casi ronroneó, tomando con fuerza la mano del reacio Ciel y levantándolo. (–¡_Hijo_ _de_-!) –Estoy seguro de que aún hay muchas locas aventuras para tener. Una vez que volvamos a casa, alguna especie de argumento seguramente nos encontrará.. al igual que los sirvientes, lo que significa más chistes de larga duración acerca de su estupidez.. y también habrá situaciones con aires pedófilos, referencias homosexuales, y fanservice por toneladas.. Lady Elizabeth tendrá más oportunidades de causar estragos en usted y su casa.. y yo podré decir mi pegajosa frase un par de cientos veces más. ¿No suena eso encantadoramente divertido?

A su lado, el pequeño conde se encontraba visiblemente marchitado, luciendo más enfermo que cuando se enteró de su vomitada alma. –Oh Dios..– gruñó, escondiendo el rostro entre sus palmas. –¿No podrías _por favor_ solo comerme?

–Sea paciente joven Amo. Lo haré pronto, estoy seguro. Entre otras cosas, en algún fanfiction solo para mayores de 17. Ah, ¿ve? Más vómito. Le dije, yo salgo más afectado de este acuerdo..

–Algunas veces de verdad te odio, ¿lo sabes?

Otra sonrisa astilladora. –Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra mañera, mi Lord

Y con eso, la pareja caminó confusa fuera de la costa y hacia el barco, evitando por poco un sinnúmero de otros agujeros en la trama mientras se abrían camino hacia la segunda temporada.

*.*.*.*

–Solo por curiosidad,– dijo Ciel por sobre el ruido del agua de rio, solo prestándole la mitad de su atención a su repetitivo (y muy, muy mojado) registro cinematográfico, –¿Cuándo _será _ que comas mi alma? Pensé que nuestro contrato establecía que yo estaría obligado a entregártela cuando finalizara mi venganza. Pero ahora mi venganza está completa, y sigo aquí..

–Oh,– Sebastián se encogió de hombros con ligereza, también prestando solo la mitad de su atención (conforme tenía que concentrarse bastante para mover el remo con solo una mano; era más difícil de lo que parecía), –Supongo que cuando nuestros ratings hayan bajado lo suficiente, se me dará luz verde..

–Como lo imaginab- ¿Qué?– un par de miradas; una sucesión de parpadeos. –¿Ratings?– Ciel repitió la palabra como si fuera alguna especie de concepto ajeno. Lo cual (Notó Sebastián) era cierto, era un concepto ajeno, para él. –¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Hm?– Respondió el demonio inocentemente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. –¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Joven Amo? Me disculpo, no puedo oírlo sobre el ruido del bote.

El conde frunció el ceño, comenzando a sospechar. – Acabo de oírte decir algo sobre unos 'ratings'. ¿Has estado tratando de vender los derechos de mi historia a compañías de televisión de nuevo?

–No tengo idea de lo que habla, Joven Amo. No recuerdo haber dicho nada así.

–¡Te oí claramente-!

–Aun debe tener agua salada en sus oídos, Joven Amo,– Pronunció el mayordomo para frenar la insistencia de Ciel, tarareando plácidamente (sin mencionar _fuertemente_) cuando el conde comenzó a lanzar declaraciones como –Te ordeno que digas la verdad– y –¿De allí es que obtienes el dinero para todos esos nuevos relojes de bolsillo?– y – ¡Sebastián! Si vas a pretender no oírme, _al menos_ hazlo con otro tono que no sea 'Rema, Rema sin parar' Eso tiene que ser lo más _repetido_- Okey, ahora solo lo haces para molestarme; ¡'El puente de Londres se cayó' no es mejor! Seba-¡_Sebastián_! ¡Bien! Dos pueden jugar este juego, ¡justo como el ajedrez! Hay otras maneras de hacerte hablar..

A esto, Ciel tomó un respiro profundo; Sebastián supo que era antes de que comenzara. Hizo una mueca, trato de alcanzar a su Amo y cubrir su boca, pero al último segundo recordó que solo tenía una mano. La cual estaba usando para (literalmente) remar y remar sin parar. Mierd—Joven Amo, ¡por favo-!

–¡_Conozco una canción que estresa a todo el mundo! ¡Estresa a todo el mundo! ¡Estresa a todo el mundo!.._

Maldición.

Hosco de expresión, Sebastián volvió a su silenciosa tarea de trabajar el remo. Quizás una segunda temporada no era tan buena idea.. _Nada_ valía _esta _tortura.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Antes que nada la canción que canta Ciel al final es originalmente titulada __**I Know a Song That Gets On Everybody Nerves**__ si lo desean pueden buscarla en YouTube para que tengan una idea. _

_Ahora bien, esto mis queridos lectores, es una trilogía de one-shots de humor y parodia de Kuroshitsuji que me propuse traducir. Pronto el próximo._

_Si les causó risa (como a mí) porfa click en review :3_


End file.
